


Once upon a Bride

by star_fields



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack Fic, Crazy derek, Fluff, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Maybe tiny angst, Multi, No hale fire-hales alive, OOC everyone except Stiles he's still the same, Wedding dresses!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_fields/pseuds/star_fields
Summary: Stiles gets bridenapped. Life is so hard. And Derek is crazy and has an arch nemesis which poor Stiles gets caught in the middle of. Everyone is a bit crazy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! So I know I was supposed to update my other fics but this one sank it's claws into my brain n refused to go away so there you go. It's a really crazy kinda fic that i hope is funny. I was in need of some good old fluff and cheesiness. Hope u guys like!
> 
> Also a lot of it is very fictional, I researched basically nothing. Hope it's not too bad. Also no beta, all mistakes are my own but if u see any glaringly awful mistakes let me know so I can change it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf sadly, nor do I own the characters. But I do own the words in this story n the plotline.
> 
> Enjoy! Feedback feeds my soul!!!! Mwah mwah.

The hill was a steep one, it felt like he was running up a freaking mountain with the way his lungs were protesting. His breath was coming out in painful gasps as he made his way up the hill as fast as he could. On top of that the stupid dress he was in, was busy billowing like Batman's cape and just being a nuisanc, it kept tangling around his legs as he tried to run and time really was of the essence now. Stiles needed to run, to run as fast as physically possible because that asshole was after him and he really didn't want to get married to his psychopathic kidnapper in said kidnapper's dead wife's old wedding poofy, lacey and bedazzled monstrosity of a dress, heck not get married to the kidnapper full stop.

So of course as he ran he tripped on the edge of the off colour white dress, the veil falling onto his face blocking where he was falling, his arms windmilled wildly as he tried to find balance, he could hear his would-be kidnapper slash almost husband yelling in the distance while his henchmen where racing after Stiles as his heart pumped crazily trying to stop falling, but sadly it was futile.

Stiles felt tears pool in his eyes knowing he was caught, he was going to be stuck in that psycho's grip for the rest of his life. However, just before he could hit the ground he felt strong arms wrap around him like bands of steel, lifting him up in a bridal carry (which, so demeaning. Just cos he was a dude in a wedding dress didnt mean he wanted to be treated like a freaking bride!), and he got pulled close to a hard chest with the wind knocked out of him. Then his captor started sprinting like a freaking cheetah. All Stiles could hear were the horrified screams of his groom and the loud grunting of his goons giving chase.  
It lead to the conclusion that whoever had him now was helping Stiles. Either that or he was getting kidnapped from his kidnapper. Before he could yell out at the dude they stopped abruptly and Stiles was shoved into what looked like a van through his veil. The new kidnapper followed him into the van and they took off at a jerkingly fast pace. On one hand Stiles was beyond thrilled, but in the other he couldn't help but be filled with a sick sense of dread as his mind ran in a thousand different directions coming to the same answer.  
He managed to yank the offending veil off of his head and glared towards his saviour/new kidnapper.  
"What the hell just-" he stopped midway because what he saw was almost unbelievable. It was barely computing.  
"Holy fucking shit, I am not marrying you!" he yelled into his new kidnapper's face, because this was definitely a kidnap not a rescue. If Davis Sommers was a crazed person who thought Stiles was his dead wife reincarnate (not realising his wife died last year and Stiles was born approximately twenty-one years ago so the whole reincarnation thing was moot) and kidnapped him to marry him, then the man now staring him in the face with a faint smile gracing his lips was Davis's mob rival at ridiculousness. Derek Hale was a nut job that was always Davis's competitor. It was rumoured that the two had gone to the same boarding school for a single life-altering year and had started out as friends, however something switched that caused the two to become bitter rivals. No one really knew what caused the rift, everyone just speculated, Stiles's personal favourite was the one where Davis and Derek were eating mashed peas soup one day when they started counting how many peas they each had in the bowl, the winner having the less amount, obviously one challenged the other and they both started the war. Stiles thought it was good cos he hated peas himself and would probably start a competition with Scott about who had the least, it was only human (what? you don't do that with your friends? wow, you weirdo). That sparked the whole: What one had the other had to possess and vice versa debacle. It was crazy and completely juvenile, it was also something that caused major problems in Beacon Hills and Stiles's father, the town Sheriff, many headaches.  
Usually Stiles just laughed at the childishness, but this time he couldn't. This time it involved him and he was so dead. His dad was going to kill him for getting married before telling him first. Stiles was under no misconceptions that he wasn't about to get his life tied to someone without his permission. Knowing how crazy these two were at everything they competed in, Stiles knew things were going to get worse before he could even think about it getting better again.

His dad really was gonna kill him for going to that club when he was clearly told not to, but curiosity was a funny thing, so now not only would he get a tongue lashing for getting married, but also he was gonna get swearing for getting into this ridiculous situation in the first place.

Note to self, never ever go to a club that has notoriously crazy mafia-esque type people there.

Ugh, did he mention how dead he was going to be? Because he will be. Dead. So very DEAD...


End file.
